Enema method refers to that a catheter is inserted into the colon from the anus through the rectum to infuse fluid to achieve laxative exhaust treatment, which can stimulate peristalsis, soften and clear excrement, cool, expedite, and dilute the intestinal toxic, and reduce intestinal toxic absorption. Therefore, it has good clinical application prospects, especially enema before an intestinal surgery, which can not only realize thorough cleaning, provide a cleaner surgical area, reduce the risk of incision contamination; but can also be conducive to postoperative recovery of intestinal functions, and reduce postoperative abdominal distension and defecation pain. The prior art enema machine has the following defects: (1) when the medicinal solution is injected into the human body through the pipeline of the medicinal feeding unit, the residual medicinal solution in the pipeline of the medicinal feeding unit cannot be removed and the infection easily occurs; (2) during enema treatment, if the pressure in the medicine feeding and liquid outlet pipelines cannot be effectively monitored, it is extremely easy to trigger a medical accident; (3) if the liquid medicine infused into the human body is not heated and preserved to the appropriate temperature of the human body, it can easily cause the human body discomfort; and (4) when the insertion tube is divided into the waste tube and the medicine feeding tube for two-way use, the operation is cumbersome, and when used as the same way, it may easily cause cross-infection.